


Jaguar Pt 4

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Series: Jaguar!Loki [4]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Executive!Au, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn With Mild Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: The next day, Loki invites you for dinner and an evening of swimming...





	Jaguar Pt 4

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a "Jag and" Title, it's more of an executive AU, though I will feature the car as much as possible. Sorry it's taken so long to update, and I wrote the second half many moons ago, but just managed to get the beginning, hopefully it's not too noticeable.

You woke abruptly in the morning, wincing when you tried to roll and stretch. Every part of your body ached, screaming at you to go back to sleep, but you knew there was a reason you had woken up. Your hand slid back, feeling the bed behind you, stopping abruptly as you heard a soft laugh.

"I'm still here, love. Truly, are your past suitors that deplorable to simply, shall we say 'hit it and quit it'?"

You rolled over to look at Loki. He was propped up on his hand, elbow on the pillow beside yours. Loki smiled lazily at you as you stared at him. "I well... I'm not sure what I expected."

Loki frowned thoughtfully, "that's fair." As he spoke, he reached out and began gently stroking your bare hips. His long slender fingers gingerly gliding along the skin and their surprising chilliness soothed some of the aching.

You yawned weakly, quickly covering your mouth. "And this wasn't a normal weekend for me." You muttered.

Loki chuckled again, "also fair. It's been somewhat curious for me as well. I'm afraid that I have a number of phone calls to make today, I only just remembered, otherwise I'd treat you to breakfast. I wanted to make sure you awoke before I left though."

You smiled, "aww, you're sweet."

The corner of Loki's mouth twitched up into his ever present smirk, "hardly. But I do know to be a gentleman."

"I appreciate it."

"Get some rest, I'll have you over for dinner. I intended to cook supper tonight and I might as well have my lovely neighbor for a house welcoming." Loki spoke as he got out of bed, gathering his clothes.

"Sure you're not sick of me?"

"Not in the least. But do rest, I own a pool so I hardly expect it to be a relaxing evening." Loki winked before exiting your room. "See you at five." He called from the hallway.

In a short amount of time, you heard the door click shut. The rev of his Jag roaring to life could be heard even in your room as he slowly returned it to his own garage. You sighed sinking further into bed, surprised that you had planned yet another date with Loki. Thoughts turning towards that evening, you considered what he said about the pool. He hadn't told you to bring a swimsuit, would it be presumptuous to wear one under whatever clothes you chose? Or did he have more obvious ulterior motives. Surely he would be tired by this point? You considered getting up for breakfast but found you were too tired.

Loki was right, sleep would be good, you could figure an outfit later in the day. Having another date tonight might be a problem if you were tired for your new job tomorrow, but the lure of seeing Loki again overruled any doubts.

Speaking of work, he must be quite the workaholic to be taking calls on a Sunday, unless he was lying. Perhaps they were personal calls? Then again, to maintain such obvious wealth surely took no small amount of effort on his part. Finally, you decided not to worry. That was his business and private matters, if he wished to confide more in you he would. Right now, this was just a weekend fling. You didn't want him to write you off as clingy if you got too attached too fast. Though to your dismay, you could feel it happening. He had made the joke about 'hit it and quit it' so perhaps that wasn't his style, and was his way of assuring you of such.

Ultimately, it did nothing to worry about such matters for the time being. Your body was exhausted and sleep would do you good.

* * *

You ended up sleeping until close to two. Waking up the second time was even harder, but after a small breakfast and a long shower, you began to feel better. Even the bruises from Loki's strong hands didn't seem as noticeable. Picking out your outfit for the night, you searched your closet for another dress, it was low cut and sleeveless as well as going midway down your thighs. You grabbed a high collared long sleeve sweater for modesty whilst being visible in your neighborhood to cross over to Loki's; you still had a number of love marks on your neck.

Eventually five o'clock rolled around and you made the short journey to Loki's home. Loki answered the door shortly, smiling pleasantly when he saw you. "Beautiful." He murmured upon seeing you. You giggled as Loki took your hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Apologies again for skipping out on your breakfast, issues arose with work." He sighed shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I get that."

Loki wore black dress pants and a deep green sweater. You slipped off your own sweater as Loki shut the door behind you. He smiled at the marks still littering your skin, leaning down to press gentle kisses on them, "you do know how to tease me." He murmured softly.

"Wasn't my intention." You replied coyly.

"Well then, shall we eat? I cooked earlier, it helps to stay busy when I'm speaking with less desirables."

"It smells amazing." You looked in the direction of the kitchen, nose instantly knowing where the food was. Loki had made your favorite meal, as if instinctively knowing what it was. He pulled out your chair at his large kitchen island and served you a restaurant quality and style dish. "Kitchen dining seems more intimate." You smiled as you took your seat.

Loki nodded, "I considered the dining room, but I figured you might prefer this."

Dinner came and went fantastically, the conversations the two of you had easily flowing into the next. Until you had both eaten your fill and the candles had started to dwindle.

"Care to go for an after dinner swim?"

You raised your eyebrow at Loki's offer, "don't they say to wait a half hour before swimming or something?"

Loki chuckled, standing up in the same fluid movement, "I like to live dangerously." He led you from the kitchen towards the back of the house. There was a long hallway presumably leading to a set of stairs up to the second floor, the hallway lined with floor to ceiling glass windows and from it, the pool could be accessed. The pool itself was surrounded on three sides by the house, the backyard visible just on the edge of it. The both of you lived in suburbs and a tall expanse of trees could be visible beyond his property walls, apparently a small park was also in walking distance of his backyard.

The water of the pool reflected off the glass windows down the back hallway of his house. Loki had gently taken your hand.

Finally you reached outside, the smell of water filling your nose. It had been so long since you last swim. "Oh damn," you glanced back towards the door, in the general direction of your house, "I don't have a swimsuit."

Loki's soft laughter filled the air along with ruffling cloth. "That hardly seems necessary." You glanced back over at the pool at a light splash. Loki surfaced from the water, quickly brushing back his wet hair and smiling at you. "Come on in, darling, the water feels brilliant at this time of night."

You glanced toward his pile of discarded clothes, blushing as the pool's night lights suddenly flickered to life.

Loki glanced down in the water before returning his gaze to you. "Come now darling."

You sighed, walking over and slipping off your shoes. Sitting down at the edge of the pool, you slipped your feet into the water, mindful of your short skirt. Loki swam over to you, gently gripping your knees in his large hands and pushing them apart. He pressed himself against the wall, in between your splayed legs. He massaged your tired calves under the water, pressing soft kisses to your thighs, slowly working his way further up your legs. You moaned softly at his ministrations, tilting your head back and allowing your eyes to flutter close. Loki's hands slowly slipped under your skirt, reaching for your panties. You leaned back on your hands allowing him to start tugging them off. Still you kept your eyes shut, allowing Loki to do as he pleased. You straightened your legs out of the water, until Loki had pulled the satin fabric the last of the way off and chucked it behind him across the pool.

"You're making this quite the challenge for me." Loki growled, gripping your thighs and sliding you closer to the edge of the pool. You winced slightly at the rough ground on your soft skin, but something about that pain fueled your growing desire. Loki pressed his hands onto the edge of the pool on either side of your legs, hoisting himself up so he could kiss you passionately. You wrapped your legs around his waist holding him there. With one hand he fumbled for the zipper on the back of your dress, the other balancing him against the side of the pool. You gripped his face with your hands tongues and mouths moving together as you fought to deepen the kiss. Then the soft unzipping sound as the zipper began to move, sliding down your back and exposing your breasts to the cool night air. Loki let go of the edge and allowed himself to sink back into the water, the last of the zipper giving way.

You glanced down at your dress, completely soaked from where Loki's wet body had pressed to yours. He snickered as you finally stripped the rest of the way. He kicked off from the wall, drifting to the middle of the pool and watching you carefully. You stood up slowly, tossing your dress to the side.

It was pleasant, this view, gazing down at him in the water and able to admire his lean and muscular figure.

"Come now darling." Loki whispered, holding a finger from the water and coaxing you with it.

Your insides squirmed, knowing exactly what he was capable of doing with those hands. Finally you took the plunge. There was a moment of quiet silence underwater and you managed to open your eyes. You could see the dark figure of Loki slowly approaching you Your head broke the surface with a light gasp as you blinked, readjusting to the world around you.

Then once more Loki was beside you, his mouth claiming yours in a fierce kiss and moving you back towards the pool wall. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, allowing him to swim for the both of you. Loki's feet touched the base of the pool where you were at, his shoulders and upper chest exposed. You leaned into the cool pool edge as Loki peppered kisses on your throat and collar bones. He bit down gently, nibbling on the sensitive flesh as you arched your back away from him, giving him more access. By now you were panting, head thrown back out of the water, and eyes slitted to his touch. His mouth found your nipple, gripping it gently between his teeth and tugging enough to make you gasp.

The hand not supporting your back slid down your side, over your hips and slowly moved to graze along your sex. His finger lightly stroked over your slit before moving to rub your clit. Your back arched even further, hips involuntarily bucking as you silently pleaded for more. Gently, Loki sank you back into the water. Your movements stilled as you felt Loki's hard member slide along your lower lips.

"May I?" He whispered, his voice husky.

"Please." You bit your lip, gasping as he pressed himself deep into you. He stayed still for a moment as you breathed out carefully, trying to relax your muscles as you got used to the girth. You could never imagine that someone would fill you so completely.

Loki groaned through heavily lidded eyes as he struggled against every instinct to move. You leaned your forehead against his shifting your hips slightly and allowing him to slide out some. Then just as you captured his mouth in another passionate kiss, you began to rock your hips, using his shoulders to lift yourself off and slide back down. Loki soon matched your pace, rocking his hips in time with yours, thrusting deeper and deeper as he found your sweet spot. You screamed, muscles contracting around his thick member as Loki began toying with your clit. He continued to thrust into you, his movements growing more erratic as his own release neared. Finally you could feel his cock spasming within you, his seed flooding your core and spilling out into the water around you.

Loki slumped over, pressing you against the pool wall as he rested his face into your breasts, completely spent. He breathed out weakly, kissing the wet skin as you slowly drew your fingers through his hair. He hummed softly at the touch, almost seeming to purr when you slid your fingers along his scalp.

"You're right," Loki looked up tiredly as you spoke, "swimming was a great idea."

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next chapter planned, let me know if you have any suggestions/requests. Feedback means the world to me, thank you for everyone who encouraged me to continue writing/leaving comments/kudos!
> 
> Next up: You finally start work tomorrow, surely nothing untoward could happen at your new job, right?


End file.
